EVEN MORE STUPID LYRICS
Stupid lyrics and Cupid spirits! Welcome back to a round-up of bad lines that I heard the past few days, weeks, months, etc. 1- "Independent Women, Pt. 1" - Destiny's Child Question! I'm all ears. Tell me what you think about me That's... not a question. 2- "Cook" - Fatlip You look good! Can you cook? Romantic. So this song is essentially a joke song about Fatlip being awkward with girls. That's you, ain't nothing new / Beatiful, way back, molested at two Uh... Question! How the fuck do you know that? I thought you were just picking up some chicks at the bar... and I understand beoing awkward and everything but I don't think anyone would ever bring that up when talking to anyone casually. "Hey, man, how's your coffee?" "Pretty good, weren't you raped by a paedophile as a toddler?" "Maybe, I don't know." The hell, Fatlip? 3- "Post to Be" - Omarion feat. Chris Brown & Jhene Aiko If your dude come close to me You act as if it's a threat, Jhene. Are you okay? Are you scared? He gon' want to ride off in a Ghost with me Nevermind. But he gotta eat the booty like groceries What, store it in the refridgerator until he wants to eat it? I'm pretty sure Jhene is the only girl who wants to sit in a freezer for hours just so she can have sex? I might have that ni--a sailing his soul for me I think you may have meant "selling" there, Jhene. But at least they sound similar, not as bad as I don't know, Rick Ross, for example. 4- "Comfortable Freestyle" - Rick Ross I'm the biggest rapper, Google me, Expedia This episode of Stupid Lyrics is sponsored by Expedia. Great cheap flights, car and hotel deals. Find your perfect holiday or city break and save now on your next trip. You can get it 10% off with the code "Rick Ross is a dumbass". Okay, sorry, but there's so much stuff wrong with this line. Expedia Again, Expedia is a travel website, and I'm sorry, but... Question! How does Rick Ross not know what Wikipedia is?! He might slip up, he's getting old, but how do you slip up on THAT?! Google me, Expedia Even if he said Wikipedia in this line, you can't Google someone at Wikipedia. You have to Google someone and you're lead to Wikipedia. I'm the biggest rapper This is not true, either meaning. There's way richer and way chubbier rappers than Rick Ross. Ever since the Fat Boys broke up, rap hasn't been the same since Nas gives a great example of The Fat Boys, great pioneers of conscious hip ho-- My nuts!! Yeah, I think that's my cue to go. Remember to Google me! Expedia! 5- "Father Stretch My Hands, Pt. 1" - Kanye West feat. Kid Cudi Now if I fuck this model and she just bleached her asshole / And I get bleach on my T-shirt, I'mma feel like an asshole This line makes me want to drink bleach. Through the asshole. While I'm on the subject of Kanye, today's Hey Mama Day, stream the shit outta that song to pay respects to Donda West, died November 10th, 2007, Rememberance Day, get that snake off the charts quick. Cheers to manipulating the Billboard Hot 100's charting system! clink On the subject of Kid Cudi... 6- "Day 'n' Nite" - Kid Cudi Day and night / The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night I love this song, and although I really enjoy it, I kinda have to listen to the explicit version. I can't listen to it on the radio because a certain line bugs me. Lonely stoner See, on the explicit version, he's talking about how he's lonely and does drugs, as evidenced by his second single, "Pursuit of Happiness" with MGMT and Ratatat. Crush a bit, little bit / Roll it up, take a hit / Feeling lit, feeling right Why did I drink so much and smoke so much, oh?! One of my favourite songs of all time right there by the way. Back to "Day 'n' Nite", I heard the song on the radio this week and I had to skip it, I just couldn't live with this chorus: The lonely loner Okay, I know you had to make it clean, and it was an easy switch but Jesus Christ, SCOTT! Yes, his real name's Scott. I'm going to address you by your first name now, SCOTT! Don't you think, Mr. Lonely Loner, that that line is a bit... redundant? And this song, although I love it, is very repetitive and the melody in the verses is pretty much the melody in the chorus, so whenever I hear the "doo-doo-doo (wah-wah) / doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo", I think of the lonely loner and the stoney stoner and the moany moaner and the boney boner. Question! Oh, somebody has a question. You look good! '' Not... not a question. ''Can you cook? I actually can't cook very well, so, uh, sadly I'm not Fatlip's type. See ya! Stupid Lyrics: overthrowing the slime one line at a time. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:2017 Category:Lyrics Category:Rap